Three Moments With You
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Ita. Um treino, uma briga, uma tempestade... Agora terão que dividir o mesmo abrigo! Três dias de conversação. Três noites de perdição. Presente para: Uchiha Sakura Chan. - COMPLETA -
1. Capitulo 1

**Three Moments With You**

_**Capitulo 1: Conversação e Confusão**_

Uma tempestade terrível lá fora caía no momento, enquanto a garota de cabelos róseos corria pela densa floresta nos arredores da vila oculta da folha, procurando um abrigo.

Naquela manhã tinha ido para o treino com seus companheiros de time, e tudo parecia que ia ser calmo naquele dia, pelo menos aos seus olhos...mas, durante um dos treinos básicos, na verdade era uma luta de todos contra todos, ela acabou se desconcentrando e aquilo foi sua perdição. O garoto moreno, Uchiha Sasuke, pareceu ficar enojado com a falta de concentração da jovem Kunoichi, insultando-a de fraca e outras coisas mais...aquilo foi a gota d'água para a jovem, pois a muito tempo ela sempre fora insultada por esse garoto, tanto que até esqueceu-se de tudo que um dia chegou a sentir por ele, e nesse momento sentiu foi é raiva...muita raiva!

Não agüentou mais, dando um tapa na cara do Uchiha e pondo-se a correr pela floresta com lágrimas nos olhos, não de decepção, mas de ódio...nunca imaginaria que um dia sentiria ódio por alguém! A chuva então começou a cair, no começo nem se importou, mas vendo que estava piorando e que estava realmente 'perdida' pela floresta, de tanto que correu, sua única idéia foi procurar um bom abrigo, o que estava fazendo nesse instante, por sinal!

Não demorou muito e encontrou o que parecia ser algum tipo de templo abandonado, apesar de que se encontrava em bom estado para moradia. Sem hesitar, logo bateu na porta principal do templo chamando alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar, mas parecia não Ter ninguém ali...empurrou a porta, e assim percebeu que a mesma encontrava-se aberta!

**Sakura**: "Mas que estranho..." –pensou, adentrando no templo.

O lugar realmente não parecia estar abandonado, pois era limpo, tinha energia e até mesmo tinha alguns básicos móveis, como alguns fuutons e algumas pequenas e baixas mesas de centro redondas, feitas de madeira. Abraçou o corpo com um dos braços, sendo que com a outra mão enxugava as lágrimas seguradas no canto de seus olhos cor de Jade, afinal sentia muito frio no momento, pois estava encharcada por causa daquele maldito temporal...

**Sakura**: Ai que droga, aqui está muito escuro... –disse para si mesma, olhando atentamente em volta.

De repente, sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada e seguida por alguém, ou algo...virou-se mas não viu ninguém, aquilo já estava dando medo! Continuou a andar pela casa, ainda na escuridão, e sendo iluminada apenas pela luz emitida pelos trovões que lá fora surgiam do céu. Finalmente chegou a um aposento realmente grande, tinha várias almofadas e o que parecia uma pequena fogueira, mas estava apagada...procurou por algo que pudesse usar para acender a fogueira, ou até mesmo uma luz que pudesse acender facilmente, mas ainda naquela escuridão estava realmente difícil, não conseguia enxergar nada...

**Sakura**: Mas que ótimo... –murmurou para si mesma, dirigindo-se para a janela, até abri-la...assim que a abriu, pôde sentir alguém se movimentar próximo a si, talvez fugindo da luz vinda da janela, mas antes que pudesse se virar completamente para ver do que se tratava, sentiu-se ser prensada contra a parede, ao lado da sua única fonte de luz no momento. –"Mas o que...?"

Tentou enxergar quem estava segurando-a contra a parede, pela cintura, e tampando sua boca com uma das mãos...esforçou um pouco a vista para poder enxergar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu ver fora algo muito familiar...frios olhos avermelhados! Mas não eram olhos comuns...e sim...o conhecido Mangekyou Sharingan.

**Sakura**: Itachi...? –sussurrou, ainda com a boca tampada, mas percebeu que aquela pessoa agora soltava-a e a olhava perplexo, pois ouvira seu murmúrio.

**Itachi**: Você é aquela garota...da equipe de meu irmão fraco! Estou certo? –perguntou friamente, ainda segurando-a contra a parede.

**Sakura**: Ha-hai! –respondeu receosa, não sabia se atacava ou se continuava ali.

**Itachi**: E o que faz aqui, garota? –sussurrou, aproximando-se mais ainda seus rostos.

Uma coisa que a jovem Kunoichi não podia deixar de notar era que realmente suas respirações já estavam mesclando-se de tão próximos que se encontravam, e aquilo a estava fazendo corar pouco a pouco, ficando realmente rubra.

**Sakura**: Me protegendo da...tempestade! –sussurrou, ainda receosa.

O Shinobi ali presente não disse nada, acercando-se mais e mais a ela, sem entender direito o que estava fazendo, na verdade...Parou de se aproximar, soltando-a de forma brusca e virando-se de costas para ela, sentando-se então numa das almofadas no chão. Ela, por sua vez, apenas o ficou fitando atônita, sem saber o que exatamente fazer naquela situação estranha para ela.

**Itachi**: Vai ficar aí me olhando feito idiota?.! O que a trouxe aqui? –perguntou sem fita-la, acendendo logo em seguida a fogueira, trazendo mais iluminação para o lugar.

Ela cerrou o punho, franziu o cenho, arqueou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou do rapaz, em passos pesados, o que chamou a atenção dele e o fez fita-la, e também se surpreender. Ela chegou, abaixou-se e o puxou pelo colarinho de seu sobretudo, parecendo realmente nervosa e ainda com o punho cerrado.

**Sakura**: NÃO OUSE ME CHAMAR DE IDIOTA...BAKA! –disse determinada, fazendo uma gota aparecer na cabeça do vilão da história.

**Itachi**: "Yare, yare..." –arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e, com uma das mãos, pegou no pulso na jovem, o qual estava preso em seu colarinho, segurando-o –E você não me chame de Baka, Kunochi!

Ela esbravejou, cerrando os dentes, tratando de se acalmar, suspirou nervosa e o soltou, enfim. Afastou-se um pouco, sentando-se na frente do jovem, mas um pouco distante.

**Sakura**: O que está fazendo aqui, Baka? –disse provocando-o.

E, mais uma vez, Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Itachi**: "Será que essa garota não tem medo de morrer não?.!" –pensou, e se acalmou. –Já disse para não me chamar de Baka, e eu estou aqui apenas para escapar dessa maldita chuva de última hora...

**Sakura**: O mesmo que eu! –suspirou.

Silêncio.

**Itachi**: Não deveria estar com seu grupo e seu querido Sasuke-kun?.! –disse ainda frio, pronunciando o nome de seu irmão de forma que parecesse estar imitando a voz da garota a sua frente, a qual lançou-lhe um olhar assassino.

**Sakura**: Cala a boca! E eu nunca mais quero ver aquele idiota do Sasuke-baka! –disse enojada.

Itachi pareceu um pouco surpreso, ficando em silêncio por uns segundos.

**Itachi**: Briguinha de namorados é?.! –perguntou com sarcasmo.

Sakura cerrou os dentes, e os punhos.

**Sakura**: Eu já amei muito o seu querido irmãozinho...Mas agora nem quero mais ver aquele maldito, filho da mãe! –parecia realmente nervosa.

**Itachi**: Demorou para me contar o que aconteceu.

**Sakura**: Como se isso fosse da sua conta! –arqueou outra sobrancelha, de braços cruzados.

**Itachi**: Conta logo garota! –impaciente. Estava curioso é?.! Não queria admitir, mas estava.

**Sakura**: Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, caso não saiba...e, se eu contar for o único jeito de fazer você calar essa sua boca, então tudo bem! –suspirou.- Ele como sempre me chamando de fraca e me humilhando, o que não foi diferente de hoje, ele sempre faz isso.

Itachi apenas escutava, em silêncio.

**Sakura**: E eu não agüentei mais e dei um tapa na cara do seu irmão, e sai do treinamento, e acabei vindo parar aqui, para meu azar! –abaixou a cabeça, ainda de braços cruzados e nervosa.

Ele, assim que ouviu suas palavras, não pôde se conter e, por incrível que pareça, caiu na gargalhada, sem pensar duas vezes antes de faze-lo! Sakura apenas ficou perplexa, pois nunca pensara que justamente Uchiha Itachi estaria rindo tanto de algo que ela falou...

**Sakura**: Do que está rindo? –parecia confusa.

**Itachi**: Nossa, eu queria Ter visto meu irmão apanhando de uma garota...acho que eu daria mais risada que agora! –disse, tentando parar de rir, o que estava parecendo um tanto difícil para ele.

A jovem apenas sorriu, de modo malicioso.

**Sakura**: Ora, ora...quem iria imaginar que Uchiha Itachi, o temível Ninja da AKATSUKI, teria tanto senso de humor?.! Tinha que ser irmão do Sasuke, outro baka, coitado! –disse dando de ombros, controlando as risadas que tinha vontade de soltar.

Ele parou de rir, voltando seu olhar para ela.

**Itachi**: Porque insiste em me chamar de Baka?.! Sabia que eu posso te matar a qualquer minuto?

**Sakura**: E olha para a minha cara de preocupação, Baka! É legal brincar...com fogo, ás vezes! –disse sorrindo de maneira desafiadora, dando de ombros. –Alias, se eu sair eu morro de frio, se eu ficar não é certo que eu vá morrer, pelo que já deu para eu perceber.

**Itachi**: Você é quem sabe, depois não vá me amaldiçoar quando eu te torturar antes de mata-la! –fitou a fogueira, despreocupado.

**Sakura**: Tenta a sorte! –uma gota apareceu em sua cabeça, nunca imaginou em toda sua vida estar tendo esse tipo de conversa com justamente ele, inimigo de sua vila. Teve sua atenção voltada para um pequeno curativo improvisado no braço esquerdo do rapaz a sua frente, e parecia ainda estar sangrando. Levantou-se, indo até ele.

**Itachi**: Hãn? Mas o que esta fazendo? –perguntou ao sentir o toque das mãos da garota em seu ferimento, fitando-a meio nervoso.

**Sakura**: Se machucou é?.! Deveria Ter cuidado desse ferimento melhor, está infeccionado se não percebeu! –retirou o curativo, arrancando um gemido do Shinobi.

**Itachi**: O que pensa que está fazendo?

**Sakura**: Cuidando do seu machucado. Podemos ser inimigos, mas meu dever, como discípula de Tsunade-sama, é cuidar dos feridos não importando quem seja ele ou eles. Agora cala a boca e deixe-me cuidar disso aqui, a não ser que queira que fique pior! –disse rapidamente, parecendo séria, enquanto analisava o ferimento.

**Itachi**: Faça o que quiser! –deu de ombros, tentando esconder que realmente aquilo estava doendo a algum tempo.

**Sakura**: Ótimo, vou arrumar uns panos e água quente para acabar com esse sangramento. Já volto! –dizendo isso, se levantou e saiu a procura do que havia falado, água quente e panos limpos. Ele apenas ficou olhando-a se distanciar, ficando em silêncio.

**Itachi**: "Que garota mais...esquisita!" –pensou, logo voltando seus olhos para a figura de olhos verdes que voltava com um pequeno balde de água e algumas toalhas em mãos. –Voltou rápido. –comentou.

**Sakura**: A cozinha é logo aqui no aposento ao lado, e o banheiro não está muito longe, por isso foi fácil achar o que eu preciso! –sorriu, colocando então o balde de água sobre a fogueira, para esquentar o liqüido.

**Itachi**: E o que vai usar para fazer o curativo? –perguntou, fitando-a, a qual fitava a água esquentar, sendo que a mesma já estava na temperatura certa.

**Sakura**: Tenho um rolo de linha aqui, para curativos, e algumas faixas brancas também... –disse, tirando a água do fogo, e colocando-a ao seu lado, molhando uma das toalhas na mesma. –Agora fique quietinho.

Ele não disse nada, ficando apenas a observa-la...ela tirou uma Kunai e a molhou na água quente, para livra-la de qualquer bactéria possível, desenrolando a linha e as faixas. Com a toalha ela limpou o ferimento, o que causou alguns gemidos de dor no jovem, mas foi algo rápido e baixo, usando a Kunai junto com a linha para costurar aquele corte, assim acabando com o sangramento. E Por último usou a outra toalha para limpar o curativo.

Aquilo tudo fora tão rápido, que ele nem havia se dado conta que já havia acabado a parte dolorosa.

**Sakura**: Prontinho, agora é só cobrir o ferimento! –sua voz chamou a atenção dele, fazendo-o fita-la. –Espera só um minuto.

Ele ficou ainda em silêncio, fitando seu ferimento que parecia realmente limpo e já quase não doía, logo voltando seus olhos para a garota que arrumava um pedaço de faixa branca.

**Sakura**: Dá seu braço! –pediu ela, e ele apenas o estendeu para a mesma, que sorriu. Com a faixa ela enrolou o ferimento, deixando-o mais limpo. –Agora sim, acabado. E não espero que me agradeça, sem problemas! –deu de ombros, recolhendo as coisas e levando-as para a cozinha, para poder limpa-las.

Ele, por sua vez, apenas ficou a fitar seu ferimento, voltando seu olhar para a fogueira. Logo apenas pôde escutar os passos da garota até si.

**Sakura**: Pensando bem...eu poderia Ter usado Chackra para curar seu ferimento! –disse ela, com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Itachi, também, o qual abaixou a cabeça, despreocupado.

**Itachi**: Esquece! –murmurou, e os dois ficaram lado a lado olhando para o fogo, até ele notar o quanto ela tremia. –Não acha melhor dar um jeito para se livrar dessas roupas encharcadas? Caso não tenha notado, você realmente ESTÁ encharcada! –comentou.

**Sakura**: Vou procurar algo seco para vestir! –se levantou, saindo daquela sala, deixando-o sozinho a observar o fogo que se tornava cada vez mais intenso, e acompanhado apenas do barulho ensurdecedor dos relâmpagos lá de fora.

Passou umas três horas, e a garota ainda não havia voltado, e por alguma razão ele estava ficando inquieto. Estaria ele preocupado?

**Itachi**: "Droga, onde essa garota se meteu?" –teve seus pensamentos cortados ao sentir a aproximação de alguém, e sabia muito bem de quem era. Olhou para trás e a viu, de volta, mas dessa vez não vestia aquele vestido vermelho, etc, e sim vestida com um kimono branco, bem simples, com a faixa de Konoha presa na cintura, descalça.

**Sakura**: Esse lugar é tão estranho...eu achei um banheiro com uma banheira maravilhosa e tem até água quente por aqui, sem contar que achei até roupas limpas nos armários dos dormitórios! –comentou despreocupada, sentando-se ao lado dele.

**Itachi**: Também achei esse lugar meio estranho quando o encontrei, mas preferi entrar e sair dessa Chuva maldita do que ficar lá fora e pensar no caso! –disse sarcástico.

Ela sorriu, ainda olhando para a fogueira...os dois se manterão em absoluto silêncio, pois não tinham assunto nenhum a ser discutido, e nem perceberam quando a alta noite chegou, afinal também não fazia muita diferença, pois com a chuva já estava parecendo noite mesmo a qualquer minuto.

Itachi olhou para o grande relógio na parede daquela sala, observando que realmente já estava tarde e nem haviam percebido o tempo passar, talvez por causa daquele silêncio todo.

**Itachi**: Realmente já está tarde... –parou de falar, assim que sentiu algo em seu ombro esquerdo, virando a cabeça para olha-lo.

Lá estava Sakura, a qual parecia Ter adormecido, encostada em seu ombro, mas parecendo desconfortável...Não pensou duas vezes, se levantou e pegou a garota em seus braços, deitando-a em um fuuton que se encontrava naquele mesmo aposento. Ficou a observa-la, ali deitada, dormindo feito um anjo, despreocupada.

**Itachi**: "Realmente, hoje fora um dia...muito estranho mas..." –não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas começou a aproximar seu rosto do da garota, aproximando seus lábios. Mas antes que seus lábios se tocassem, voltou a si, abrindo os olhos e afastando-se rapidamente. –"Mas isso não significa nada!"

Suspirou, meio que despreocupado, mas sabia que naquela noite...não conseguiria parar de observa-la, por alguma razão!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Pois é...aqui está né! xD Ahhhh, e leitores da "É Eterno!" não se preocupem, pois não vou deixar a fic de lado de jeito nenhum...u.u A qual logo estarei atualizando, também...xP**

**Bem, espero que estejam gostando...ah, Lembrando também que essa fic é SEMANAL! Próximo cápitulo somente na segunda feira que vem, sem falta...o/**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Three Moments With You**

_**Capitulo 2: Tentação e Perdição**_

Acordou de repente, como num pulo da cama pelo susto que levara. Um forte trovão havia soado, e como estava dormindo bem ao lado da janela, acordou na hora e morrendo de susto. Suspirou de alivio e, com a mão, arrumou seus cabelos rosados que estavam meio bagunçados...passou os olhos rapidamente, observando o local em que estava e logo se lembrou do dia anterior. Olhou para fora, através da janela e viu que ainda chovia e parecia que não ia passar tão cedo aquela tempestade...Olhou para a fogueira, agora apagada, vendo o rapaz de olhos avermelhados dormindo, sentado e encostado numa das pilastras daquela grande sala.

Eu seus olhos agora só se viam preocupação, observou o relógio e o mesmo marcava que ainda era cedo da manhã...ele deveria estar muito desconfortável, e isso a deixava preocupada.

**Sakura**: "Será que ele ficou dormindo desse jeito a noite inteira?" –pensou, e passou a 'engatinhar' até ele, o qual não se encontrava tão longe de onde estava.

Rápido chegou até o jovem, o qual estava cabisbaixo. Ainda engatinhada, abaixou a cabeça para poder fita-lo, mas como estava difícil porque estava meio escuro, teve que se aproximar cada vez mais, até algo despertar sua curiosidade...seu perfume! Não que isso fosse algo muito importante, mas em seu sonho, que tivera essa noite, um rapaz mais alto que si abraçava-a, e ele tinha esse mesmo perfume, mas não deu para ver seu rosto, infelizmente!

Aproximou cada vez mais seu rosto de seu pescoço, para sentir melhor aquele doce e embriagante aroma, estava tão perto, estavam tão próximos...começou a corar cada vez que se aproximava mais ainda dele, já com os lábios quase beijando-o no pescoço, sendo atraída por aquele aroma. Mas não pôde continuar...

**Itachi**: O que pensa que está fazendo? –sussurrou ele, no ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a se afastar rapidamente de susto e com calafrio passasse por seu corpo, tudo culpa daquela voz que parecia não Ter vida.

**Sakura**: Bem...errr...nada, nada não! Deixa pra lá. –respondeu, super corada, levantando-se rapidamente e se afastando dele. –Bem, vou ver se tem algo para comer e...e...tá! –e correu para a cozinha.

**Itachi**: "Essa Kunoichi é muito estranha..." –pensou, intrigado, observando-a se afastar, em silêncio, enquanto reacendia a fogueira com seu Katon Housenka No Jutsu.

Já haviam se passado dez minutos, ou até mesmo mais que isso, e já se perguntava onde aquela garota havia se metido naquela maldita cozinha. De repente ouviu algo que parecia um miado, mas achou estranho demais para dar muita atenção, pois talvez fosse coisas de sua cabeça...mas não era, afinal! A única coisa que escutou foi miados e um pequeno gatinho acizentado, encharcado, vindo correndo em sua direção e pulando em seu colo, molhando-o também.

**Itachi**: Mas o que...? –gota e se levanta, com sua roupa molhada. –Ora, maldito gato...vem cá!

Rapidamente pegou o gato com sua mão, afinal era um filhote e por isso pequeno, e ficou encarando-o, parecendo nervoso e com a parte da frente de seu sobretudo molhado. Caminhou até a fogueira, com o gato em mãos e ainda ficou fitando-o, intrigado.

**Itachi**: O que eu faço com você? –se perguntou, olhando-o.

Não sabia o que fazer com aquele animal tão impertinente. Bem, e nem poderia. A única coisa que sentiu fora alguém pulando em suas costas, agarrando-o pelo pescoço por trás.

**Sakura**: Não ouse fazer nada com o gatinho! Dá ele aqui, já! –dizia ela, em cima das costas do rapaz, o qual se debatia para tira-la de lá, tentando pegar o gato de suas mãos.

**Itachi**: O que pensa que está fazendo? Saia já das minhas costas! –ordenava ele, tentando tira-la dali, o que era em vão, fazendo também o possível para ela não pegar o maldito gato.

**Sakura**: Não vou deixar você fazer nada com esse gatinho...dá aqui, dá aqui! –pedia ela, enquanto tentava de mil maneiras pegar o animal.

**Itachi**: Mas que chatice...eu já disse que Não e... –parou de falar, e começou a rir sem parar.

Como não conseguia pegar o gato pedindo, então seria na base de cócegas mesmo. A Kunoichi, com uma das mãos, começou a fazer cócegas no Shinobi, enquanto com o outro braço se segurava em seu pescoço para não cair. Sorriu ao perceber as gostosas risadas que o rapaz soltava, achando aquilo divertindo e continuando com as cócegas por seu corpo. Ele, por sua vez, já não agüentava mais de tanto rir, estava ficando realmente vermelho por causa disso, e quase sem ar...

**Sakura**: Se rende? –disse divertida, como se estivessem numa inocente brincadeira.

**Itachi**: Eu...huahuahuahuahua...nunca me...huahauahauahaau...rendo! Jamais...hauahauahu! –exclamou entre risos, fazendo a garota sorrir maldosamente.

**Sakura**: Então estás perdido, Uchiha, sentirás meu poder! –disse como se estivesse zombando dele, fazendo cada vez mais cócegas no jovem.

**Itachi**: Ahhhh não, para...para! –pedia, ainda entre incessantes risos, o que o fez até largar o gato, o qual saiu correndo dali.

Realmente estavam muito entretidos no 'jogo', que por um descuido da parte dele, o jovem acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e ambos foram ao chão, com ela por cima dele, e ainda dando risada. Olhou para cima, dando de cara com a face risonha da garota de olhos esmeralda, que o fitava intensamente.

**Sakura**: Nunca pensei em ouvi-lo rir tanto. –afirmou.

**Itachi**: É porque essa fora uma das únicas vezes que isso ocorreu. –concluiu.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro, parando um pouco para analisar a situação em que se encontravam. Ela deitada por cima dele, ele estirado no chão apoiando-se pelos cotovelos e seus rostos extremamente próximos, o que fez ambos corarem de leve e arregalarem um pouco seus olhos, ainda fitando-se...

Ele passou uma de suas mãos pela nunca da garota, puxando-a para mais perto, e ela se deixou levar, corando cada vez que se aproximavam mais. Seus lábios já se tocavam pouco a pouco, logo aquilo se tornaria um longo beijo, querido por ambos. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, algo chamou a atenção deles... o gato, adora, miava sem parar, vindo da cozinha, realmente sujo e sujando todo o caminho.

Rapidamente se afastaram, passando a fitar o gato que ainda miava para eles...voltaram a se fitar, agora super corados, e se separaram definitivamente! Ela se levantou o mais rápido que pôde, tratando de não fita-lo.

**Sakura**: Mas o que você fez? –correu até o gato, pegando-o no colo. –Deve Ter se metido em alguma poça de lama do jardim e voltou pela entrada da cozinha...bem eu vou...dar um jeito nisso! –disse, corada e fazendo o possível para fitar o rapaz que a olhava, indo rapidamente para o banheiro.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou observando-a se afastar, e foi aí, quando ela já estava fora de vista, que deitou no chão, passando a fitar o teto.

**Itachi**: Mas o que eu pensei que estava fazendo?.! –sussurrou para si mesmo, levantando-se e saindo daquela sala.

**oOo**

Veio da cozinha engatinhando, enquanto limpava o caminho de lama formado por gato, que agora corria pela casa totalmente limpo! Terminou enfim aquela 'tarefa', a qual terminou na sala...levantou-se e passou os olhos por ali, adentrando mais ao local, e estranhou. Ele não estava ali.

**Sakura**: "Mas onde ele foi?" –se perguntava, já parecendo preocupada e triste.

Logo tomou um susto.

**Itachi**: Que lugar mais esquisito... –falou, entrando na sala por uma das várias entradas.

Ela se virou para fita-lo e não conseguiu mais desviar o olhar. Lá estava ele, de pé a sua frente, enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha branca, já não mais vestido como antes...levava agora uma camiseta de manga comprida de cor preta, com uma calça de moletom também preta e descalço. Corou assim que o pensamento de que ele realmente era lindo passou pela sua cabeça.

Ele a fitou, percebendo seu olhar perdido e como se estivesse hipnotizada por alguma coisa...corou logo em seguida, ainda fitando-a.

**Itachi**: O que...tanto olha? –sussurrou, de modo que ela escutasse, ainda corado.

**Sakura**: Hãn?.! Ah, nada, nada! –respondeu, assim que saiu de seu transe. –Você tomou banho? –perguntou receosa.

**Itachi**: Claro, afinal aquele maldito mato me molhou todo, e deixou minha roupa com cheiro de chuva. Procurei um banheiro e achei um no lado esquerdo do templo, e ao lado dele tinha um quarto...foi nele que achei roupas limpas para vestir! –explicou.

**Sakura**: Ah sim, entendo! Esse lugar é meio estranho. –disse intrigada, passando a ficar meio pensativa.

**Itachi**: Meio estranho?.! Muito estranho. Um templo em ótimas condições, com até comida congelada na geladeira, com roupas limpas, etc... você deve estar brincando!

**Sakura**: Pensando bem, é verdade. Não parece Ter sido abandonado.

**Itachi**: Mas quando eu cheguei estava completamente aberto. –concluiu.

**Sakura**: O que faz com que esteja abandonado...AHHHHH Chega, eu vou parar de entender esse lugar e, já que limpei tudo, vou tomar um banho que eu ganho mais. –disse, dando de ombros, pondo-se a caminhar para a cozinha, de onde iria para o banheiro.

**Itachi**: Você não disse que ia preparar algo para comermos? –perguntou, antes que ela saísse da sala.

**Sakura**: Eu disse que ia ver se TINHA algo para comer, e tem comida na geladeira...Escute, você tem 22 anos de idade e não sabe esquentar sua própria comida? –perguntou em tom de deboche. (lembrando que ela é cinco anos mais nova que ele, portanto ela tem 17 anos, e calculou isso com a porcaria da matemática que as vezes serve pra alguma coisa.)

**Itachi**: Cala a boca.

**Sakura**: Deixa de ser folgado e vai fazer sua própria comida! –e assim saiu da sala.

**Itachi**: Baka!

**Sakura**: OLHA SÓ QUEM FALA! Desculpe mas eu não sou Uchiha pra ser Baka! –gritou ela do banheiro, fazendo uma gota aparecer na cabeça do Shinobi.

**Itachi**: Que droga... –sussurrou para si mesmo, indo então para a cozinha.

**oOo**

Estavam ambos sentados em frente da fogueira acesa, enquanto lá fora a tempestade parecia piorar um pouco.

**Sakura**: Droga de tempestade viu! –murmurou ela, enquanto jantava em frente ao fogo.

**Itachi**: Eu que o diga, eu quero logo sair desse lugar esquisito. –disse ele, que também jantava, sentado ao lado da garota.

**Sakura**: Ai, estou até já com saudades da minha equipe. –entristeceu.

**Itachi**: Você quer dizer, com saudades do Sasuke né! –disse, mudando sua expressão neutra para uma um pouco nervosa. –"Por acaso estou com ciúmes é?" –pensou, repreendendo-se.

**Sakura**: Já disse que não! –o olhou, emburrada. –Já falei que não sinto mais nada pelo seu irmão, aquele Baka, sempre me humilhando, idiota! –esbravejou, voltando a fitar o fogo, nervosa.

**Itachi**: Hmmm...que bom! –disse ele, logo corando. –"MAS PORQUE EU FUI ABRIR MINHA MALDITA BOCA?" –brigou com si mesmo.

Ela o olhou, corada e confusa. Logo desviou o olhar ao perceber que ele, também corado, passou a fita-la nesse instante...Ficou cabisbaixa, corando cada vez mais.

**Sakura**: Você...gosta de alguém? –perguntou, receosa e ainda cabisbaixa. –"Mas porque diabos eu fui perguntar isso?"

Ele a olhou e corou, parecendo meio confuso.

**Itachi**: Não tenho...ninguém...me mente, digamos assim! –disse, um pouco baixo mas ela pôde ouvir, pausadamente.

**Sakura**: Ah, que...ótimo! –sussurrou, mas ela sabia que ele conseguiu escuta-la, abaixando mais a cabeça e corando violentamente. –"Mas...mas...o que se passa comigo afinal?"

Ele já não sabia o que falar, apenas pôde corar mais e mais, virando o rosto e o olhar para o outro lado. Mas logo se surpreendeu...a jovem Kunoichi, que estava tão absorta em pensamentos e conflitos com si mesma, acabou tomando um tremendo susto com um tremendo trovão que soou, e por essa razão havia agarrado-o pelo braço. Ele fitou-a e corou, passando sua outra mão pelo rosto da jovem, fazendo-a 'acordar'!

**Itachi**: Foi só um trovão, não se preocupe! –deu um sorriso, e ela apenas corou, separando-se dele.

**Sakura**: Me...me desculpe, Itachi! –super corada, desviando o olhar.

**Itachi**: Não tem problema...vem cá! –disse, parecendo meio sério.

**Sakura**: O que...? –arregalou os olhos, corando mais ainda(se é que isso é possível, né!).

Ele puxou-a pelo braço, trazendo-a para mais perto, deitando a cabeça da jovem em seu peito e passando seu braço pela cintura dela, abraçando-a.

**Itachi**: Eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer, eu prometo. –sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando arrepios na garota, a qual apenas pôde sorrir e se ajeitar naquele abraço, sussurrando apenas uma palavra antes de adormecer, ali mesmo, que o fez sorrir mais uma vez.

**Sakura**: Obrigada!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Não dá, não consigui esperar até segunda-feira...tentei, mas as idéias não me deixavam em paz! XD Então aqui está o segundo e penultimo cápitulo, o próximo acho que será maior, mas nem sei quando ele sai...xP Espero que tenham curtido...o.o! E me dêem a opinião de vocês...o/**

**Reviews**

**Uchiha Sakura Chan**: Sim, sim...Itachi+Sakura é rox mesmo! XDDD Que bom que gostou, afinal a fic é pra você mesmo né...o.o''' Bem, maldade nada, aqui já estáo segundo capitulo e ainda antes do prazo que eu tinha elegido e avisado, mas tudo bem. Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que continue curtindo...Beijos!

**Sophie Asakura**: Que bom que também esteja curtindo...\o\ aqui já está o capitulo dois, ou melhor, o Segundo Dia(vide Sumario xD)! Nhaaa, esse é um casal nada convencional, mas tão bonitinho...n.n Passei a gostar depois da minha outra fic deles, vai entender né...o.O que bom que esteja gostando da outra fic também, obrigada! Ahhhh o Sasuke é assim mesmo mas as vezes irrita né?.! Coitada da Kawaii da Sakura-chan, pow...XD Beijinhos. lol

**Manda-Chan**: Calma, pelo visto não será mais semanal...-.-' Bem, de qualquer maneira valew pela review e fico contente que também esteja gostando, quero saber o que acha desse capitulo. \o\ Bem, coitadinha da Sakura né, ela está sendo obrigada a isso, ai que dó...vamos livra-la de tanto desastre, ai coitada! (pega o Itachi e sai correndo)...huhuhuhuhu XDDD Nha, o Sasuke, nesse caso, que se dane...xP Se ferrou, bwahahahahaha como sou malvada...xDDDD Beijones! o/

**Ale Cale Malfoy**: Olá, que bom que está gostando e aqui já está o capitulo 2, espero que também curta! Valew pelo elogio, adorei, e mais uma vez, muito obrigada! Bye bye...\o\

**Kisara-Chan**: Que bom que gostou, e obrigada pelos elogios! Sim, mais uma Ita+Saku de minha parte, pois realmente eu passei a amar esse casal depois daquela fic lá...xD Bem, bem feito pro Sasuke mesmo, não é que eu não goste dele, mas as vezes da raiva pelo modo como ele a trata, eu não gosto disso...e sim, muita sorte da Sakura encontrar algo tão...fabuloso! OMG! XDDD Dá até inveja...bem, é só! Espero saber sua opinião sobre esse capitulo, beijos miga.

**Aoshi Gigi**: Bem, bem...aqui já está o capitulo 2, espero saber sua opinião sobre ele hein! Beijos Gigi-chan.

**Sakura Chan**: Oh Boy...o.O...bem, não é encheção nenhuma! XD E, sei lá, mas acho que talvez no próximo cap. aja um pouco de Fluffy, mas nada forte não...é sim, também APOIO a Sakura-chan! ò.Ó O Sasuke as vezes merece uns tabefes, ahhhh se merece...XDDDD Continue acompanhando, e pelo visto não vou demorar com o próximo cap. as idéias estão invandindo a minha mente... huahauaahauahau beijos Saku!

**Menina Maluquinha**: Você quer dizer no corpo do gostosão né?.! XD Bonitão é pouco para tamanho Deus de beleza e perfeição...u.u Bem, eu também acho Ita+Saku muito ROX! \o\ apoio você...xD aqui já está o cap e quero saber o que você acha...-.- Até mais M2! n.n

**Sunblade Girl**: É, eu sou má, fazer o que...olha o nick, Deusa das Trevas! Eu tenho que ser má...ò.Ó hauahauahuhuahauhaauXD bem, bem, eu também adoro escrever com o Itachi, sei lá, não é dificil trabalhar com ele porque, como a M2 falou, ele não tem personalidade definida, então é tudo uma beleza...Ahhhh aqui já está o cap e espero que goste, alias, o Sasuke merece mais que um tabefe...u.u huhuhuhuhu Ah sim, essa sim vai ser Three-Shoot, antes mesmo de começar a escreve-la eu já tinha em mente cada coisa para cada capitulo, sem problemas com essa aqui...n.n Não esqueci a 'É Eterno!', mas não sei quando sai o capitulo 8, estou esperando as idéias se desenvolverem melhor, mas aguarde...de qualquer jeito, espero que goste! Ja Matta Ne...o/ E sim, já entrei de férias...o.O

**Uchiha Chii**: OLÁ! n.n Ahhh calma, essa parece que não será mais semanal, apesar de que eu demorei um pouco com esse capitulo...xD Bem, sim a Sakura gosta de brincar com fogo, mas com um 'fogo' desse até EU brincaria...huahauahauaahauahauahua XDDD Beijos Chii.

**É só, espero Reviews hein...n.n E não sei quando o capitulo 8 da outra fic sai, mas aguardem que acho que, talvez, semana que vem tá Online...i.i''**

**Beijos...Yami! o/**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Three Moments With You**

_**Capitulo 3: Aceitação!**_

Se remexeu um pouco, ainda bastante sonolenta, e achou que algo ali estava faltando...lentamente abriu os olhos, sentindo o corpo pesado e dominado pelo cansaço e sono. Sentou-se, ainda com os olhos entreabertos, logo arregalando-os no mesmo instante! Onde ele estava? A última coisa que lembrava era que havia adormecido ao lado dele, na noite anterior, ou melhor, no colo dele.

Corou instantaneamente, sentindo-se envergonhada em, talvez, Ter sido um incomodo para o jovem Ninja...percorreu o lugar com os olhos, ainda corada. Ele realmente não estava ali. Notou estar sentada num colchão, provavelmente haviam dormido ali naquela noite...espera! Será que haviam dormido juntos?

**Sakura**: "Ai Meu Deus..." –pensou, corando ainda mais, colocando suas mãos em suas bochechas, podendo perceber que ambas estavam quentes.

Tomou um pequeno susto ao escutar o som de alguém entrando naquela sala...virou-se e o encarou, lindo naqueles trajes negros de ontem, e estava carregando uma bandeja em suas mãos...ele havia feito o café da manhã por acaso?

**Itachi**: Finalmente acordou, não pensei que dormisse tanto! –disse num tom de deboche, sentando-se no colchão de frente para a Kunoichi, colocando em cima do mesmo uma bandeja com o que parecia ser o almoço.

**Sakura**: Dormi tanto assim? –perguntou, olhando no relógio, vendo que já era hora do almoço. –É, dormi! –gota.

Deu um suspiro desanimado, abaixando a cabeça e voltando para fitar o rapaz que agora dava pequenos risos de sua 'desgraça', e apenas sorriu, fitando então a bandeja.

**Itachi**: Esqueça isso, agora vamos comer. –pegou um dos pratos que estavam na enorme bandeja e começou a comer despreocupado.

**Sakura**: Foi você quem fez? –pegou o outro prato e ficou fitando-o.

**Itachi**: Sim, algum problema? Eu sei cozinhar, sabe. –disse, divertido, voltando a comer sossegado.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de, enfim, começar a comer...devia admitir que ele cozinhava muito bem, afinal a comida estava realmente deliciosa. Admitiu, em pensamento, que cozinhava até melhor que ela, a qual já havia feito até algumas aulas de culinária. Voltou seus olhos para a janela, enquanto comia, mudando sua expressão para uma de desanimo geral.

**Sakura**: Ainda está chovendo...será que isso não vai parar nunca?.! –perguntou mais para si mesma, logo depois de parar um instante de comer.

O Shinobi a sua frente se virou, para fitar a janela, enquanto mastigava. Engoliu a comida que tinha na boca e suspirou, também desanimado, voltando a fita-la.

**Itachi**: Estou farto de ficar sem nada 'emocionante' para fazer nesse lugar! –gota em ambos.

**Sakura**: Tem razão! –e mais uma vez, suspiraram desanimados.

Continuaram a comer, em silêncio absoluto, trocando olhares suspeitos, e a cada um coravam. Claro que nem se deram o trabalho de falar sobre isso, e apenas ficavam em silêncio naquela enorme sala. Mas uma pergunta começou a martelar na cabeça da jovem, sobre o fato de: Será que dormiram juntos?.! Aquilo começou a incomoda-la, havia até se esquecido desse detalhe, pelo menos até agora, quando isso voltou a sua mente.

Levantou o olhar, passando então a fita-lo. Ele agora havia acabado de comer e colocava seu prato sobre a bandeja, e ela fez o mesmo, também acabando seu almoço. Ficou fitando-o sem desviar o olhar...Será que devia perguntar?.! Será que não?.! Não sabia, realmente, o que fazer naquela situação, até sair de seu transe.

**Itachi**: Porque me olha tanto? –perguntou, meio corado ao perceber que ela o olhava também corada.

**Sakura**: Bem...errr...é que eu tenho uma pequena...dúvida, Itachi! –começou, ficando cabisbaixa e corada da cabeça aos pés.

**Itachi**: E o que seria essa sua dúvida afinal? –perguntou, ficando preocupado.

**Sakura**: Bom, é que eu não lembro muito bem do que aconteceu ontem então...eu queria saber...por acaso nós... –tomou ar, passando a fita-lo e muito corada, fazendo-o se preocupar e também corar.- Nós dormimos juntos?

**Itachi**: Errr... –ainda fitando-a, não sabia o que responder, aquilo havia pego-o de surpresa. Sentiu seu coração disparar com a mirada penetrante daqueles orbes esmeralda que o fitavam intensamente, respirou fundo e se pôs a falar. –Bem, só sobre o mesmo colchão, nada demais... –respondeu com o coração na boca.

Ela arregalou seus olhos, era o que ela temia. Não, ela não esperava outra coisa, mas agora suas suspeitas estavam confirmadas então! Percebeu como ele desviava o olhar do dela, e também notou que estava muito rubro. Abaixou a cabeça, corou de dentro para fora, apertou um pouco a barra do curto kimono branco que vestia e sentiu o coração disparar a mil, quase saltando pela boca, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, discretamente.

E o silêncio ali reinou, mais uma vez...

**oOo **

Ele estava ali, deitado naquele mesmo colchão...Ela estava lá, sentada de frente para a janela, a poucos centímetros da mesma, observando a chuva cair. Realmente aquele silêncio estava pesado, e cruel. A única coisa que cortava aquele silêncio eram alguns trovões que soavam no céu, as vezes e de repente, sem aviso.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, e se sentou no colchão...Ela suspirou desanimadamente, e virou-se da janela e fitou-o. Ficaram se encarando, como se perguntassem um para o outro: "E o que fazemos?", aquilo estava terrível, mesmo!

E assim ambos suspiraram novamente, como aquilo estava desanimado...

Bem, até uma idéia meio estranha passar pela mente da garota. E assim a mesma se pôs a falar, levantando-se e agachando-se perante a ele, deixando o mesmo confuso.

**Sakura**: O que acha de conhecermos o Templo? –sorriu.

**Itachi**: Conhecermos o Templo?.!

**Sakura**: O que conhecemos daqui? Dois quartos, uns dois banheiros, a cozinha e essa maldita sala na qual não acontece nada de interessante...pelo que eu vi, esse lugar é enorme. –explicou.

**Itachi**: Propõe que façamos um Tour pela casa, para conhecermos esse maldito lugar melhor? –perguntou achando aquilo esquisito.

**Sakura**: E porque não?.! –sorriu mais uma vez, levantado-se.

**Itachi**: Deixe-me avaliar minhas opções. Ficar aqui sem fazer nada e morrer mofando de desanimo ou sair por esses corredores com uma Kunoichi maluca que fica me chamando de baka. É, acho que a primeira opção me parece mais agradável. –disse, dando de ombros, e sorriu vitoriosamente ao ver a cara emburrada da garota fitando-o.

**Sakura**: Seu chato! –disse emburrada.

**Itachi**: Eu estava brincando, vamos... –se levantou, e começou a caminhar para fora daquela sala.

A jovem o seguiu, sorrindo e contente por Ter conseguido convence-lo.

**oOo **

Já havia se passado umas quatro horas desde que começaram aquela idéia de Tour pelo templo em que estavam, e mesmo assim ainda não tinham visto tudo. O lugar era realmente...gigante! A chuva ainda caía, e mesmo com aquele passeio, o silêncio predominava entre eles...afinal, que assunto teriam para conversar?.! Nenhum.

Aquele silêncio continuou, até chegarem a outro cômodo.

**Sakura**: Que ótimo...uma biblioteca! Essa já é a Segunda que achamos nesse lugar! –concluiu ao abrir a porta e notar o lugar, cheio de velhos livros de estudo.

**Itachi**: Até agora já achamos duas bibliotecas, uns vinte quartos, umas mil salas de treino e não sei quantas salas de descanso. Mas que lugar mais idiota. –disse, de braços cruzados.

Ela apenas suspirou, mais uma vez. Fechou a porta e ambos se colocaram a caminhar de novo, em busca de um cômodo diferente, pelo menos.

**Sakura**: Eu achei que acharíamos algo legal por aqui, me enganei pelo visto. –concluiu, ficando desanimada consigo mesma.

**Itachi**: Não tem porque reclamar, pelo menos não estamos mofando naquela sala em que estávamos. –disse indiferente, mas sabia que o que queria era reanima-la.

**Sakura**: É, tem toda a razão. –sorriu de maneira doce para o jovem, fazendo-o corar e desviar o olhar, com o coração mais uma vez acelerado.

**Itachi**: "Mas...porque me sinto assim...com ela?" –perguntou-se, confuso. –Já está escurecendo, deve ser meio tarde. –disse ao observar um pouco a falta de luz.

**Sakura**: É verdade! –concordou, observando o céu, enquanto ainda andavam pelos corredores.

**Itachi**: Acho que esse lugar ainda não olhamos. –parou em frente a uma porta, chamando a atenção da garota que parou ao seu lado. Rapidamente levou sua mão até a fechadura da porta de correr, abrindo-a em seguida.

Os olhos esmeralda da Kunoichi de cabelos cor de rosa simplesmente...brilharam!

**Sakura**: Que...que lindo! –correu e pulou na imensa cama. Ali estava um quarto novo naquele lugar: era um imenso quarto, com grandes armários e cheio de velas, no momento apagadas, e tinha uma vista linda para uma montanha que havia atrás do templo, sem contar com aquela grande cama de matrimônio que também era muito confortável ao seu ver.

**Itachi**: Vamos iluminar um pouco isso aqui... –fechou a porta atrás de si, adentrando no quarto, e logo acendeu as inúmeras velas que ali haviam.

**Sakura**: Esse lugar é lindo, adorei! Por isso que não o achamos antes, ele fica bem pros fundos desse Templo. –sentou-se na cama, do lado esquerdo, apoiando as costas na cabeceira de madeira.

**Itachi**: Bem escondido, digamos assim. –comentou, sentando-se perto dela, na borda da cama.

**Sakura**: Que cheiro doce, acho que essas velas tem cheiro. –pegou uma vela próxima e a cheirou, mas não sentiu cheiro de nada. –Estranho.

**Itachi**: O que houve? –se aproximou, ficando realmente ao lado da garota.

**Sakura**: De repente o quarto ficou com um perfume maravilhoso, mas as velas são normais e não tem cheiro algum. –concluiu, colocando a vela no seu devido lugar. Quando voltou a sua posição anterior, percebeu o quanto o Ninja estava próximo de si, fitando-a intensamente nos olhos. –O que houve? –corou.

**Itachi**: Acho que eu sei de onde vem esse perfume. –comentou baixo, aproximando-se mais ainda, aproximando sua face dos cabelos da jovem, para cheira-los.

**Sakura**: E...de onde seria? –falou também baixo, já ficando hipnotizada por tamanha aproximação que estavam. –"Por favor...o que vai fazer, Itachi?"

**Itachi**: Vem...de você, a mais bela flor de cerejeira! –disse, em sussurros no ouvido da jovem, o que causou arrepios na mesma, voltando para fita-la, numa distância de poucos centímetros de seu rosto, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

**Sakura**: "Itachi..." –corou com aquela afirmação, mas não estava mais conseguindo conter seus desejos. Seu perfume a embriagava, seu olhar a hipnotizava, e sua presença a arrepiava...aquilo só podia significar, que apaixonada estava. E não controlaria mais seu desejo de tê-lo junto a si...não mais. –Me beije... –pediu num sussurro, fechando os olhos.

Ele parou, por apenas um segundo, de se aproximar...fitou seu rosto, não mais se controlaria. A ansiedade que sentia quando ela estava por perto, a ansiedade de tê-la em seus braços, com aqueles orbes verdes fitando-o mais do que podia contar no relógio e aqueles lábios avermelhados pedindo para serem beijados pelos seus próprios, apenas para ele...e para ninguém mais. Já não mais se controlaria...o que estava fazendo, desde que a fitou nos olhos pela primeira vez, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Sabia o que era aquilo, e não deixaria passar.

**Itachi**: Te quero. –sussurrou, fechou os olhos e finalmente a beijou. Um beijo que começou pequeno e tímido, até ele a agarrar pela cintura, deitando-a e deitando-se por cima dela, e ela agarra-lo pelo pescoço, aprofundando aquele beijo enquanto se deixava levar por ele, acariciando as costas do mesmo.

Subiu suas mãos da cintura para o feixe daquele kimono branco que ela usava, começando a abri-lo de vagar...o beijo fora interrompido pela garota, que estava visivelmente vermelha. Passou então a beija-la no pescoço, enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam com o Kimono.

**Sakura**: Itachi...mas...e se... –começava a falar, mas estava sendo levada por aqueles ardentes beijos.

**Itachi**: Se, de repente, isso acontecer...me arriscaria, pois ficarei honrado em dividir o resto da minha vida com você, ao seu lado, tendo-a somente para mim. –sussurrou de maneira sensual em seu ouvido, o que a fez arregalar os olhos por um instante e sorrir contente, deixando acontecer.

Sem mais delongas retirou aquele Kimono do corpo da jovem flor, parando para admirar seu corpo, corando de leve. E voltou a beija-la, e em alguns minutos já havia deixado o corpo da garota totalmente desprovido de qualquer roupa...ela interrompeu o beijo, deixando-o meio confuso...parou para fita-lo nos olhos, e sem que ele mesmo percebesse, atirou sua camiseta preta ao chão, do lado daquela cama onde estavam deitados, parando agora para acariciar seus longos cabelos, soltando-os e admirando-os enquanto os mesmos caíam pelos largos ombros do Copy Ninja.

Agarrou-o, mais uma vez, pelo pescoço...ele não hesitou, apenas aprofundou aquele momento. E apenas se beijavam, ardentemente, com ele acariciando o corpo suave da garota, e com ela acariciando o do mesmo, também já desprovido de vestimentas. Ele não hesitava em suas caricias, pois apenas recebia gemidos de prazer, pedindo para continuar, vindos daquela boca que tanto gostava de apreciar o doce sabor...

Aquela seria uma noite bem longa...e eles sabiam disso!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Abriu seus olhos, rapidamente, sentando-se na cama em que estava, cobrindo seu corpo despido com o lençol branco que a cobria...Olhou para seu lado, ele não mais estava ali, onde foi parar? Ela não sabia. Ali apenas tinha um pedaço de papel, onde, com letras em dourado, estava escrito um belo: "Eu Te Amo e Sempre Te Amarei, Minha Flor!"...Sorriu e corou de leve, olhou então para fora. Não mais chovia. Levantou-se rapidamente, levando consigo o lençol e em mãos o papel, aquela declaração que nunca iria esquecer, e que com certeza era recíproco, de sua parte.

Pegou suas roupas de Ninja, aquelas que havia colocado para secar logo depois de encontrar aquele estranho lugar, e as vestiu rapidamente, pegando também todos os seus pertences...

Saiu do templo em disparada, correndo pela trilha que a levou até o mesmo...era hora de encontrar sua equipe, mas o mais importante, era momento para reencontra-lo novamente.

Procurou por todo o lugar, já estava até um pouco cansada, não sabia mais onde procurar...

**Sakura**: Onde você está? Eu queria que você soubesse que eu... –sussurrou bem baixo, apenas para si, mas parou assim que escutou uma voz muito conhecida chamando-a.

**Naruto**: SAKURA-CHAN! –chamava-a de longe, correndo até ela, parando na sua frente. –Estávamos preocupados com você!

**Sakura**: Ah, eu estou bem... –sorriu, afinal finalmente havia reencontrado seu grupo, pelo visto.

**Kakashi**: Você saiu correndo e uma forte tempestade começou...com isso não pudemos procura-la, mas vejo que nada de ruim te aconteceu. –comentou, chegando atrás do loiro, sendo acompanhado pelo outro Uchiha.

**Sakura**: Algo de ruim! Não, não. –disse sorrindo. –"Muito pelo contrário..." –pensou divertida.

**Naruto**: Fico contente, Sakura-chan... mas então, vamos na missão Kakashi-sensei? Hein? Hein? –dizia animado.

**Kakashi**: Ah sim, o treino...bem, já que já encontramos a Sakura, vamos para o local de treino. Andem! –deu meia volta e começou a caminhar em direção ao local em que sempre treinavam.

**Naruto**: YEAH! –exclamou num grito, correndo atrás do sensei.

Ela ficou ali, parada, observando aquela cena que muitas vezes já se repetiu...estava novamente junto com seu grupo. Mas, bem lá no fundo, ela sabia que, a partir de agora, sempre estaria faltando algo...alguém. Sorriu meio triste e passou a observar o céu, sentindo aquela brisa gelada passar pelo seu corpo.

O outro Uchiha apenas parou na metade do caminho e ficou a observa-la, pois percebeu que ela não os seguia como deveria. Percebeu também que algo estava diferente, algo estava realçando talvez sua pele, e seu cheiro que transcorria pelo ambiente... algo havia acontecido, mas não sabia o que era, mas quem sabe descobriria.

**Sasuke**: Sakura, ande logo! –chamou-a frio como sempre, e ela apenas o observou, sem sorrir, numa expressão neutra, o que lhe estranhou um pouco.

**Sakura**: Claro...Uchiha! –aquilo sim o assustou, pela primeira vez ela havia chamado-o assim, mas era um vingador, e aquilo não importava, apenas voltou a andar.

Ela soltou um pesado suspiro, e olhou para o céu mais uma vez, sem sorrir...sim, algo estava faltando ali. O perfume dele. Aquilo estava fazendo-a sentir um vazio enorme em seu peito, apenas queria encontra-lo mais uma vez e beija-lo como havia feito na noite anterior. Ah como queria isso...mas sabia que...era meio impossível.

Assim que começou a caminhar sentiu algo atrás de si e virou-se. Ali no chão agora estava um papel, como aquele outro que havia encontrado ao seu lado. Caminhou até ele, em apenas dois passos, e o pegou...a mensagem nele contida, apenas a fez sorrir mais uma vez:

"_Eu sei...eu também sinto o mesmo por você! Ainda vamos nos reencontrar, pois não posso passar um minuto sem você, não mais. Mas isso não vai demorar...a próxima tempestade não vai tardar."_

Corou e sorriu, mostrando toda sua felicidade...guardou aquele papel, junto ao outro, virou-se e se pôs a caminhar atrás de seu grupo, em passos lentos e delicados...em sua cabeça agora só passavam imagens de tudo aquilo que viveram juntos. Apenas três dias se apaixonaram, em apenas três noites comprovaram estar apaixonados...

Foram apenas três momentos juntos, momentos inesquecíveis, com toda a certeza! Mas agora esperaria pois, como ele mesmo disse, sempre há outras tempestades, sempre há...

Outros momentos...

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Pois é, acabou...espero que tenham curtido o final! Com um pouco de Fluffy, que não faz mal a ninguém...XD Quero saber o que acharam hein! n.n**

**Reviews**

**Sakura-Chan**: Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse final...Bem, olha, devo admitir que sua 'oferta' é tentadora, sabe, em fazer mais que três cápitulos...xD Mas realmente, não é que eu não queira, mas eu decidi fazer em apenas três cápitulos porque: é o suficiente para desenvolver um amor e porque eu estou no projeto de mais duas fanfics(que não são de Naruto), sem contar com a minha 'É Eterno' que ainda vai durar pra valer, então não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar com mais e mais projetos pendentes, por isso realmente não vai dar! Acaba aqui! u.u''' De qualquer jeito, um pouco de Fluffy nesse capitulo, porque Lemon não é meu estilo...xDDD Beijos e espero que goste!

**Sunblade Girl**: Aqui já esta o final, e fico mais uma vez contente por gostar das minhas fics e da minha maneira de escrever, obrigada! n.n/ Ahhhh tira os olhos do meu Itachi, pra começar xD Espero saber sua opnião sobre esse capitulo também, e infelizmente dessa vez o meu "Instinto Dramaturgo" não falou alto não, teve um final feliz e meio...sei lá, aí depende de cada um! XD Bem, é só...\o\ Ja Matta Né!

**Mikinha**: Sim, sim...concordo com você, e é mesmo divertido imaginar esses dois! XD Bem, espero que tenha gosta do final! Ah sim, o vilão amoleceu, afinal ele é humano né, temos que nos lembrar disso...u.u...e nessa fic...A SAKURA TEM O PODER! huahauahauaahauahauXD Beijones...o/

**Uchiha Sakura-Chan**: Que bom que gostou, nhaaaaa...i love cats! xD E achei que seria engraçado fazer um gato aparecer de repente aí, mas beleza...huahuahua aqui já está o final e que bom que gostou do presente, essa era a intenção! Bem, espero que realmente curta e, quanto a minha fic, calma...sem pressa, leve o tempo que quiser, não estou e nem vou cobrar nada...\o\ Beijos mixuga!

**Ace Cale Malfoy**: Que bom que gostou, quero saber agora desse cap...o.o! Bem, o Sasuke as vezes merece apanhar um pouco né...xD Well, well, espero sua opinião novamente! Beijinhos procê também.

**Kisara-Chan**: Aqui já está o final, o que acha? o.O Ahhhhh inveja é normal, isso aí todo mundo sente um dia...huhuhuhuhuXD Nha, e eu estaria morta pela milésima vez...o.O (lembrando que sou vampira e já estou morta! mwahahahaha)! Opa, então começamos a gostar do casal no mesmo instante, que maravilha xDDD ahhh eu li umas fanfics em espanhol de Sakura+Gaara, e devo admitir, adoro o casal...realmente fica bem kawaii também, eu comprovo! Huahuahuahua que bom que gostou da parte do gato...xD Nhé, acho que estou me especializando em romance, não é possivel...o.O...eitia, a segunda pessoa que amou aquele final, que bom...xD Beijos!

**Ayume-Chann**: Não gosta muito da Sakura?.! Bem, sei de nada XD cada um tem sua opnião! u.u De qualquer forma o que achou desse final? XD Ahhhh...o.O...o Itachi é legal fazer ele dar uns sorrisos as vezes, fica meio estranho, mas fica tão kawaii...XP Ah sim, quando começo não paro mesmo...ò.ó E calma que aqui mesmo já rolou algo mais...hmmmm huahauaahauahaua beijones! xD

**Goddess-Chan**: Aqui já está o capitulo, ou melhor, o final...até que não demorei né! Bem, espero que tenha gostado mesmo, isso me dá mais vontade de continuar com minahs idéas...obrigada! Beijinhos...\o\

**Uchiha Chii**: Eu não brincava com esse fogo, eu me tacava nele, fala sério...xDDDDDD Ahhh que bom que gostou do cap, e sim, SakuIta é muito rox e kawaii mesmo! n.n Ah, e o final? o que achou? o.o''' espero que tenha ficado bom...u.u''' Beijos! n.n/

**E mais uma fic minha chega ao fim...xD Ahhh, se eu contar não sei se vocês vão acreditar...o.o! Eu, logo logo, vou postar uma One-Shot de Neji+Tenten, e claro, vou continuar com a É Eterno, isso é óbvio porque eu amo escrever aquilo(apesar de que eu costumo demorar um bocado...preguiça! xD)...mas, também, depois de postar a One-Shot, a É Eterno será minha última fanfic de Naruto por aqui, pelo menos por uns dois ou três meses...o.o! Então, de minha parte, não esperem mais nada além dessa N+T por essas bandas, digo, como novidade...XD**

**Beijos...Yami! E me mandem reviews...\o/**


End file.
